Athena's Sponsorship
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: What if when Hercules asked to remain mortal and stay on Earth, Athena had spoken up? What if Athena suggested Meg join the rest of the gods on Olympus? Will Athena be able to prove that both Hercules and Meg are true heroes? And will Athena continue to help Meg adjust to her life as a goddess?
1. Athena's Nomination

_Athena's Sponsorship_

"A life without Meg, even an immortal one would be empty," my little brother, Hercules, said. "I finally know where I belong. I wish to remain on Earth with her."

"Wait!" I blurted out. "I nominate Megara to join us as a goddess."

The other gods and goddesses all stared at me. I closed my eyes and imagined debating this point with just Father. "Why would we do that, Athena?" Ares, my rival and brother, demanded.

"Hercules belongs here on Olympus and he belongs with Megara," I replied. "Is not a true hero measured by the strength of their heart?"

Father and Hera both nodded.

"When Megara was working for Hades, during the first battle, she wanted Hercules to run before the Hydra showed up. Then when Hades sent her to destroy Hercules, she couldn't do it. If Megara had been able to talk during Hades' offer to Hercules, she would have asked Hercules to not take the deal, that she wasn't worth it, because she loves Hercules. In fact, the only reason why she was working for Hades in the first place was to save her jerk of an ex-boyfriend," I responded. "Megara is a true hero. She was willing to die to save the man she loved thus enabling him to complete his act that made him into a true hero. I rest my case."

Father looked thoughtfully for a few moments and then nodded. Meg gasped and then looked at Hercules. He was stunned. He had not become mortal again. Instead Meg had become a goddess.

"Meg, you're a goddess, we can stay on Olympus together," Hercules hugged Meg eagerly.

"With our family," Megara added, motioning to the rest of us. We quickly enveloped the two into an embrace.

"Um, Father, Meg and I need to take Phil home," Hercules murmured.

"Alright son," Father replied.

"Oh, and Little Brother?" I called. "Be good to Megara or you will regret it."

Hercules blinked and then nodded. "I have an older sister?" He asked.

I nodded and added, "Several, plus several other older brothers—Ares, for example."

He nodded. "We'll be back soon," he promised.

* * *

They took Phil to Hercules' adoptive family's farm and Phil agreed to help Hercules' family there.

* * *

After they returned, I grinned at my new future sister-in-law, once the two finally get engaged and married. I snickered when I remembered how Aphrodite was the goddess of love. Worst case scenario, she could help get those two together.

Megara walked over to me. "Thank you, Athena," she murmured.

"You'll be a great goddess," I replied.

She nodded. Then Hera walked over and said, "Let's go home, Meg."

Meg smiled and then she took Hercules' hand and the two led the rest of us home into Olympus.


	2. Athena's Advice

_Athena's Advice_

Meg walked over to where I was monitoring the situation in Athens. It looked very dangerously close to war against Sparta—again. At the rate Ares and I were going, we'd wipe both of our city-states off the map. Hey, maybe we should have just had Hercules blow up both city-states—wait, never mind—even though that would have ended the war between the two city-states. She was in charge of those who love but are abandoned by the ones they love. Hercules was in charge of heroes.

I grinned and waved. "So, any particular situations, you've beseeched to help with?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Not yet, I'm just nervous about when I do first help, what if I don't do a good job?" She asked.

"You'll be fine, trust me," I replied. "Besides, you have it easy."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, okay, so you do have to answer a lot of people, but you don't have an entire city-state depending on you to lead them safely against your poopyhead warmongering moron of a brother, whose followers all have shotput for brains," I replied.

"I heard that, you know-it-all, owl loving, book reading club geeky sister!" Ares yelled.

"You were meant to," I replied. "And do not make me come over there and kick your butt!"

"You're the goddess of wisdom. I'm the god of war," Ares called back. He had entered soon after Meg. "I'd kick your butt and your Athenian eggheads' butts too!"

"Put a sock in it! We'd mop up the Parthenon with you," I replied.

"Yeah, you and whose navy?" He replied.

"The Athenian Navy, you dolt!" I replied, smacking him on the back of the helmet.

He turned, noticed Meg, and then left.

"Are you two always like that?" Meg asked.

I nodded. "Ever since we were really little," I confessed. "Father, Zeus, he tells us we act like two thousand year olds."

I shrugged. "So, how are things with you and Hercules?" I asked. "My little brother's treating you right?"

She nodded and said, "They're great, but I think he misses his adoptive family sometimes. I just want to help him. I've seen his parents and they were wonderful and good and kind."

"I'm not sure if there is anything we can do," I replied. "We each have a particular area we're experts in—mine being wisdom and yours with rejected love."

Meg nodded reluctantly. I smiled and said, "Still, I'm sure Hercules is glad that you want to help his adoptive parents."

I grinned suddenly and said, "You do know you're going to have hands full keeping him out of my fight with Ares?"

"What do you mean?" Meg asked.

"When Hercules was younger, he was still training, when he was in high school, at Prometheus Academy in Athens, I would usually ask him to foil one Ares' crazy plans to take over Athens, or save Athens," I admitted. "And then there was the one time when Ares tried to execute Hercules and then Father threw a thunderbolt at him. So, yeah, don't threaten me or Hercules and you're good. And just go with what Father wants. Oh, and try not to upset Father either."

Meg glanced at me and asked, "How often does Ares get shocked?"

"Quite," I giggled. "He got shocked the day before the big games—the Athens-Sparta games because he really wanted a war and Father said no."

Meg grinned and then said, "Thanks, Athena. For everything."

"No problem, baby sister," I grinned, hugging her.

Then Meg asked, "Why shouldn't I threaten you or Hercules?"

"We're Zeus's two favorite children," I replied. "Hercules is the youngest of the family and when I was born; they had to crack open his skull and I jumped out in, well, what I'm wearing now. Since then, I've always been very close to Father."

Meg nodded.


End file.
